


He Saved Me - An Aphmau Mystreet Emerald Secret/Starlight Wonderland FanFic

by Agent_Burkhart



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, FOREVER POTIONS, Gen, PROBABLY GONNA MAKE YOU CRY ALONG WITH THY SELF, PROBABLY MORE CHARACTERS!, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Burkhart/pseuds/Agent_Burkhart
Summary: https://youtu.be/EGIylEZk68EAll rights go to PossiFoxThe original song is in PossiFox's description





	1. The aftermath of the incident

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/EGIylEZk68E
> 
> All rights go to PossiFox  
> The original song is in PossiFox's description

Caitlyn had watched Ein did what he did to Aphmau and her older brother.

She was mortified. Her parents couldn't help her as much as they thought they could and had to send her with Aaron to therapy.

Ein had brought out the fear that her parents had tried so hard to ignite in her, about her true heritage, about being the only female Ultima. When she went with her older sister, Melissa, to get her brother's girlfriend, Aphmau, she had her ears and tail hidden, she always had them out. She was proud of her heritage until Ein happened.

She was ~~scared~~ _no,_ terrified and mortified to be herself.


	2. Seeing Blaze

Blaze had saw Aaron and Caitlyn and freaked seeing Caitlyn. “Alphas!”

He ran and pulled Caitlyn into his arms. Caitlyn laughed and smiled. “Its great to see you, Blaze.”

Everyone stared in shock. They didn't know that Caitlyn, too had been affected by what had happened at the lodge. She stayed near Derek and Rachel, hiding from everyone else when the two had separated. 

Caitlyn followed Rachel and Derek everywhere they went, inspiring confusion in the wolves, Dottie, Rylan, Daniel. Aaron pulled them aside, looking down. “We’ll fill you in later on the rest. Ein did horrible things to her, even going as far as telling her that she wasn't a real wolf.” 

Dottie growled. “I’m gonna hurt him!” 

Aaron panicked. “Dottie no!” 

Caitlyn looked over, hearing them and sighed, willing for her ears and tail to show. “Dottie, calm down. I’m okay.”

Derek rubbed Caitlyn’s back. “Dottie, calm down, let us deal with it.”

Rachel moved to Caitlyn’s other side. “Dottie please calm down, Caitlyn and her therapist are working on it.” 

By this time, Blaze had started listening in on the conversation. “Guys, just leave the topic. Can't you see it's bothering her?”

Dottie, Rylan and Daniel sighed and nodded bolting away, and breaking a window in the process. Caitlyn sighed and almost instantly her ears and tail were gone and she stood in between Derek and Rachel again. Rachel ruffled Caitlyn’s hair. “Cmon, let's go get something to eat.” 

Caitlyn smiled and nodded. “Can it not be pancakes? We've had those for the past few days.”

Derek grumbled softly. “Fine.”

Rachel giggled and headed to the kitchen. Caitlyn was bouncy as she walked with her parents, showing a different attitude when she acts like a human, but when she is a werewolf, she’s scared and doesn't want to talk. Derek smiled, kissing her head as they walked to the kitchen. Caitlyn burrowed into Derek’s side, laughing at something Rachel said. Blaze had leaned on the doorway of the room, watching them all.


	3. Therapist

The next day, Caitlyn had met up with her therapist. Her therapist convincing her to go a full day with her ears and tail, and to not hide them for anything even if she got scared. Caitlyn grumbled and walked home with her tail and ears showing but kept her head down as she walked back to the house.

Dottie let out an excited shriek, seeing her with her ears and hugged her.

“You’re okay Alpha!”

_Ein watched her, smirking, seeing her struggle between running toward her brother or her best friend._

_~~“You're not a werewolf, you're a disgrace with those ears!”~~ _

_Aphmau giggled hearing those words and seeing the heartbreak in Caitlyn’s eyes._

_Caitlyn whimpered before letting out a growl._

Caitlyn went still, whimpering loudly as the memory filled her eyes and head again. Dottie instantly let go as Derek and Rachel hurried into the room, seeing Caitlyn slump to the floor and curl up into a ball.

_Ein saw Caitlyn and Aaron, Aaron all patched up and Caitlyn holding off Aphmau._

_Ein chuckled. “Ultima’s.”_

_Caitlyn let out a loud whimper, looking toward Aaron with tears filling her eyes. “He knows!?”_

_Aaron let out a growl, before letting out the angriest scream he ever could._

Caitlyn was curled into Aaron’s body, crying. Derek was rubbing her back while Rachel and Melissa were trying to calm everyone down. Caitlyn looked up at Aaron, slowly calming down. Aphmau tried to get closer but one look from Melissa and Rachel had her backing up as Aaron calmed down Caitlyn.

“I’m gonna take her to her room.”

Daniel, Dottie, and Rylan looked at each other, before gently pushing Dottie toward Melissa, Rachel, and Derek. “I’m sorry, I didn't mean too.”

Rachel ruffled Dottie’s hair. “We know. It’s okay, we understand.”

Caitlyn was just staring up at Aaron, her ears down against her head and her tail just lying limp. “Aaron, why?”

Aaron lied her down in bed, curling into it beside her. “Why, what?”

Caitlyn looked away. “Why am I the only female Ultima!? Why was I the only one in this family cursed!?” She got up, her hands digging into the bed, letting out a low growl. “How did Ein know what we are!?” Her head shot toward him, her eyes red. “Tell me!”

Aaron shot up, grabbing a bandana and grabbed her shoulders before tying the black bandana over her eyes. “Calm down, your gonna turn someone if you don't.”


	4. Hiding

Caitlyn kept the bandana on and didn't care about her ears and tail or her appearance. She just gave up. Ein was going to always go to haunt her mind and health. Derek looked at Aaron, before pulling him away.

“What happened up there?”

Aaron looked away. “She lost control. She turned into me. I’m sorry that I didn't consult you first but I had to.”

Derek sighed and rubbed his shoulder before going to Rachel. “We’re only letting us and the wolves be with her for the next few days and we’re stopping the therapy.”

Rachel looked at him. “What why?”

Derek looked back. “She lost control.”

Caitlyn coughed from her spot on the couch, curled up to Blaze. “I can hear you two! Thanks for not trusting me!”

Melissa hurried into the room. “Hey, let's all calm down and play a game.”

Caitlyn looked over. “I’m going to my room.” She said as she got up and left the room, heading upstairs to her room.

Derek looked at Melissa before looking at Rachel.

“I don't know what to do.”

“Mom, Dad, how about letting Aaron deal with her?

“Why?”

“Because he was the same way, remember?”

“Of course I do.”

“She’s scared, she’s not being trusted as much as she was before the accident last night.”

“But he do-”

“I do know how to handle her, I practically raised her for you two. If you don't remember.”

Loud bashing sounds echoed from upstairs that sent the Lycan’s running. Caitlyn was growling and tearing up her room but the biggest alarm was the absence of the bandana, that was getting soaked in the sink. Caitlyn let out a louder growl than she already was letting out, eyeing them, showing the red eyes that sparked fear into people. Aaron quickly shut the door and locked it from the outside. Loudly, hands landed on the door making thundering sounds making the Lycan’s jump.

Aphmau, Blaze, Dottie, Rylan, and Daniel hurried up. “What's going on?”

“Its Caitlyn, don't worry we got this.” Derek said, hurrying to get Aphmau away just in case Caitlyn got out and tried hurting or changing her. Rachel hurried to get Aphmau away, telling her what was going on, privately. Blaze sighed. “Let me in.”

“No!” Melissa said. “She can make you human and kill you in process of accidentally turning you back!”

Dottie growled. “She’s one of our Alpha’s!”

Melissa growled right back. “She’s my baby sister!”

Aaron sighed. “Guys, calm down or you're going to have two Ultima’s to deal with.”

Melissa looked over. “Sorry.”

The thundering stopped on the door as Caitlyn calmed down, crying.

_Caitlyn sat beside Aaron’s bedside, holding his hand, crying. “I should’ve done something more, I-I should’ve helped you.”_

_Rachel sighed, watching Caitlyn from the doorway. “That's not how life works.”_

_Caitlyn let out a choked cough as she tried to not sob. “I-I.I should’ve done something! I should be the one in this bed and not him!”_

_Rachel hurried to her side and pulled Caitlyn into her arms. “It's okay, sweetheart.”_

Caitlyn cried into Rachel’s chest, loudly.

Rachel hurried into the room, pulling Caitlyn into her arms. “I promise, it’s going to get better.”

Caitlyn cried harshly into Rachel’s chest, clutching onto her. 

All of the Wolves’ hearts filled with sadness, seeing the scene. Aaron went to go find Aphmau, he couldn't dare to see his little sister that sad.


	5. Blaze to the rescue of memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashbacks.

Caitlyn sniffled, curled up in Blaze’s room since they had to fix her room after the accident. Blaze played with her hair since someone had to be with her. Blaze signed up for each and every single moment with her, adding on with Dottie, Daniel, and Rylan.

_Caitlyn looked around the high school happily. She couldn't wait to see Aphmau! Aaron talked about her a lot on the phone when her dad let her. Seeing the blackette, Caitlyn hurriedly ran over and hugged her. “Aphmau!”_

_Aphmau smiled. “Caitlyn!”_

_Caitlyn smiled, her ears moving quickly against her head. Dottie and Daniel hurried over. “She’s Alpha.”_

_Caitlyn whimpered almost instantly. She was always being cast out for having wolf ears and a tail._

_Aphmau sighed. “This is Aaron’s little sister, guys.”_

_Dottie and Daniel instantly looked at Caitlyn. “Sorry!”_

_Caitlyn looked at them smiling a small bit. “I-its okay.”_

_Aphmau rubbed Caitlyn’s back. “Let's go show you around.”_

_Caitlyn nodded grabbing Aphmau’s hand and started to bolt into the school, dragging Aphmau behind her._

Caitlyn’s eyes slowly opened, grumbling softly as someone shook her softly. “Caitlyn, you need to wake up.”

Blaze smiled at her, showing his sharp canines. Caitlyn slowly sat up, seeing the room tinted softly by black. “How long was I out?”

Blaze thought for a moment. “A few hours at least. Garroth was asking about you.”

Caitlyn smiled as she got up, walking out of the room, smelling for Garroth. Garroth smiled, looking at her after hearing her. “Eggs and chocolate?”

Caitlyn stilled, letting out a soft sniffle, a line from Ein going through her head.

_“ ~~Your so fake, I don't know why I even liked you.”~~ _

Caitlyn started inching out of the room, tears starting to soak the bandana. Zane sighed, putting his hand on Caitlyn’s shoulder, walking into the room. “Garroth, you oaf, she can't have chocolate.”

Blaze hurried in. “She’ll take the eggs.”

_Caitlyn smiled, seeing that she was signed up for Werewolf class on her class schedule and made a plan in her head. “This is gonna be awesome.”_

_Dottie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “I know. I can't wait to have a class with you.”_

_Aphmau chuckled, seeing them as she talked with the Werewolf teacher. “I’m thinking of passing the title of Alpha to Caitlyn.”_

_The Werewolf teacher looked to Caitlyn. “Her? Freshmen?”_

_Aphmau nodded. “She’s Aaron’s little sister. I see potential.”_

_The teacher laughed. “Her? Potential? She’s tiny.”_

_Aphmau glared. “Uh, I’m small. We’re the same height.”_

_He sighed. “I guess so. Just expect her to be beaten up a lot.”_

_Caitlyn’s eyes lit up. “I’m Alpha?”_

_Aphmau looked over. “Your my co-Alpha.”_

_Caitlyn squealed excitedly. “Yes! Aaron’s gonna be ecstatic.”_

_Aphmau smirked. “She’s smart.”_

_The teacher sighed and walked off to class. “I’m gonna so die by the end of the year.”_

_Caitlyn smiled and hurried to her first period(?) excited for Werewolf class. Caitlyn bounced in her seat, tapping her foot excitedly. Werewolf class started as Caitlyn sat down in Aaron’s seat, smiling as Aphmau stood in the class. (I SHOULD WARN NOW, I HAVEN'T SEEN THE FULL OF SEASON 2 PDH JUST GUESSING)_

_“Caitlyn?”_

_Caitlyn looked over at her. “Yeah, Aph?”_

_Aphmau gestured her to get up and come over, which the freshman did._

_Caitlyn instinctively curled into Aph’s side, smiling up at her. A Werewolf growled, under his breath, Dottie turning to him. “Shut it!”_

_Caitlyn smiled softly hearing Dottie. Aphmau looked at Caitlyn before looking at the class. “Caitlyn is taking over as Alpha. I’m willingly giving it to her.”_

_Caitlyn’s mouth dropped and let out an excited sound, as the male Werewolf got up and grabbed Caitlyn and the smaller Werewolf kicked at him and growled, her eyes staying the family color black as Blaze shot up and tackled the larger, male, Werewolf as Caitlyn pushed Blaze aside and tossed the Werewolf out the window, just like her brother did._

Caitlyn sniffled and ate her eggs. “Why do I feel like I just went through a breakup?” Zane looked at her as he ate his own plate of eggs. “I don't know.” Caitlyn sighed.

_ Caitlyn's attire changed quickly after that day, wearing clothing almost like Aaron's. She seriously took on her role as Alpha. Her ears and tail were always showing, proud of her body. The Werewolf that took her on was surprised by the sudden change in her attitude. She just had to keep a level head when she got teased for how small she was for being Alpha to the werewolf pack. _


End file.
